dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive34
Re: Inactivity Warning Is it okay to keep me until September because I will be active from then. Please? If I'm not back before the middle of September demote me? Thanks RE:Lucas Finch Talk bubbles - again I think we're going to have to have a blanket ban on gifs in these, as they seem to dramatically reduce the number of posts per page. Alex Jiskran 06:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Orion Tulen and Blake Walters (talk bubbles, obviously). A Re:Borgin and Burkes Red told me to ask you. PrincessTris (talk) 13:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: I posted in the Staffroom. And I love the Christmas decorations! Nice job. :D Echostar 15:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Holding Cells Will do c: Want to do the Lily/Andrew RP later on? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 15:38, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Would now be a good time? I understand if not, but I can post in the North Side Diagon Alley? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 15:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Bond, if you were able to get on chat right now, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. If not, I'd hope to be able to tell you soon? Let me know :) ~ Colin 687 17:28, September 8, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, I'll try and get a hold of you then. Thanks :) ~ Colin 687 17:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) New background Looks fantastic! :D Alex Jiskran 19:02, September 8, 2014 (UTC) RP Both sound good. :) Pick the places and I'll follow. Echostar 12:40, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey! I plan on making my char sign up for the Auror office, but I don't know what to do. Do you mind helping me? Archiving Whoops... archive conflict? Delete the archive you don't want! Echostar 00:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :P I missed you by ONE. MINUTE. (Can Ck yell at me for caps in an owl)? Echostar 02:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations on your recent decision get married to Teresa Waters! May Ferlesa live strong! ~Colin687 ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:16, September 10, 2014 (UTC) FRICK. OHMYGOSH WHAT NOOO I MEAN WHAT YESSS HOLY FRICK WOAHHH I MEAN OHMYGOSH FERLEN WHOA HOW CAN HE WHEN DID YOU HOW DID YOU HE SAVED HER CAT AND NOW THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED OHMYGOSH WOW I WILL MAKE A SPEECH ONCE MY MIND IS ELOQUENT ENOUGH AND OHMYGOSH DIBS ON GETTING TO MAKE A BLOG AND WOW I'M SO WOW I LOVE THIS OHMYGOSH. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:16, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Oops Holy crap, sorry Bond I couldn't login for the last few days but of course we can rp, maybe more in the afternoon my time. Re: What was being talked about Wow...I didn't really think anyone cared before, its just been really hard for me lately i'm sure they understand that. Match Hello! I made an alumni char yesterday, and I never really roleplayed him in Hogwarts, but I want him to participate in the S.P.E.W Quidditch Match. Is that okay? User:FizzyMalik'/sigcoding Saving the Cat When Red posted her blog I decided to search page histories to find some of the old Ferlesa rps. I took a nice trip down memory lane and retrieved a lot, but for the life of me I cannot seem to find either of the rps about Teresa's cat. Do you remember where those rps were located? Echostar 10:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Success! It was in General RP:The Quad, which I temporarily restored to retrieve it. Thanks for the help! Echostar 19:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Using the admin function 'deleted contributions' and the narrowed-down times where it could've been rped, I thought it must have been General RP:The Quad because the heading was 'Teresa'- and I was right. Echostar 20:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Vampires! Vampires! Look what I found :3 http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Half-breed#Half-Vampire Nothing important. Just thought it was cool :) Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 17:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) An idea I have a possible (and I personally think it's fantastic) idea for Lily and Ashley which you may very well nix- but perhaps in a few hours when I get home from school, we could talk on chat? Echostar 16:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm on chat for the next couple hours, whenever you're ready :) Echostar 19:40, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Class I feel like I already told you this Bond, my laptop is broken I cannot teach nor go on chat nor rp i'm sorry but I can't. Its to hard to use this tablet. Hehe You're good, Bond! :) I'll post in Kinsel's office when I get home. I miss the Christmas decorations already.... Echostar 18:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) But, I... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Bubble Issues Hey! I'm not sure what happened, but my talk bubble for Hope has started to turn all small. I thought I fixed it, but when I refresh pages where she's been RPed... it's still the little version? Any ideas? The course of true love never did run smooth 04:25, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Rules on having mythical creatures as pets? There is no rule, right? As long as it's safe enough? Like, if trained enough could they own a XXXX? like an Occamy? Or just XXX? Or XX? And, is there a way to make a half-leprechaun creature? Because I'd think considering they are similar to a human... Leprechaun Anyways back to my point, I'm wondering, I jsut might have one of my characters look into it c: Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 01:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Seemingly inert The Charms classes for all years appear to be enveloped in torpor. :P Alex Jiskran 22:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) If you would like Lily to interfere- Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Auror Training :) Echostar 04:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Any ideas? The next step here might be to do an ultrasound- if this was the Muggle world. Any ideas for how/if that could happen? Echostar 14:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: I think you're right :P They could always just talk. Btw, any luck on Red approving the shop? We could do a Ferlesa rp either way. Echostar 17:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Lissy pointed out that Jisk is now head of S&S. So you might have to go bug him :P Echostar 17:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) No doubts I never felt the wedding shop needed anything more in the way of explanation, Bond, it was just to stop another tidal wave of variant eateries and knick-knack establishments being suggested. I'm hoping that if people think about it, some at least will be able to share running an existing facility with some other user, rather than creating yet another 'boom and bust' boutique. :P Alex Jiskran 13:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive